Kriminal
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Naru mendatangi sekolah tetangga dengan niat ingin membalaskan dendam kakaknya yang sudah babak belur dihajar genk Akatsuki. Namun di sana dia malah sibuk bermodus-modusan dengan orang lain. Bagaimana bisa? Special for SasuFemNaru day from Naka SafOnyx. Warn: FemNaru!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kriminal © Kuas tak bertinta (naka SafOnyx)  
**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, etc.**

**_Special for SasuFemNaru Day  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading_**

* * *

'Brak!'

"Di mana Aniki?!" para penghuni kelas XII IPA 4 menatap Naru dengan tatapan ngeri. Miris melihat pintu yang menjadi korban tendangan seorang Namikaze Naru. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang merasa menyesal telah memilih Konoha High School sebagai tempat menuntut ilmu. Tidak kakak tidak adik sama saja.

"Di-di atap sekolah. Tadi dia bersama Shukaku sempat maling kotak P3K di UKS," Naru menggeratakkan giginya kesal mendengar jawaban Hachibi. Oh, jadi yang dikatakan Menma tadi benar?

Dengan kesal Naru meninggalkan kelas kakaknya dengan kaki yang terus dihentak-hentakkan. Hilang sudah _mood_-nya untuk berceria-ceria hari ini. Cih, bayangkan saja. Di saat dia sedang bangga-bangganya mendapat nilai ulangan dengan nominal 100, dan bel istirahat baru saja menyelamatkannya dari pelajaran kimia yang sangat menjengkelkan... dia harus dikejutkan dengan berita dari Menma yang mengatakan bahwa kakaknya berkelahi lagi. Benar-benar hari yang indah...

Yah, sebenarnya dia bisa saja menjawab ucapan menma dengan dua huruf o dan h, tapi sayangnya sang kakak bonyok parah. Dan sebagai adik yang budiman dia tak mungkin diam saja, kan?

'Brak!'

Sekali lagi Naru melakukan aksi tendang-menendang pintu. Kali ini pintu atap sekolah. Membuat dua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka terlonjak kaget. Menatap kesal ke arah Naru.

"Cih! Tidak usah sok menendang begitu, baka! Celana dalammu kelihatan!" Kyuubi mendecih sinis sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan menempelkan plester pada dahi kanannya.

Naru hanya _merolling_ matanya bosan, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah Kyuubi dan bergabung. Mulai merogoh kotak P3K, mengambil kapas yang ebrsiramkan alkohol dan mengobati luka Kyuubi.

"Siapa yang membuat kalian jadi seperti ini?!" Naru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shukaku.

"Akatsuki..."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa kalian ricuh tanpa diketahui pihak sekolah? Kalian berkelahinya saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, kan?" Naru menatap bingung ke arah kakak dan senpai-nya itu. Tunggu dulu, siapa Akatsuki? Sepertinya Naru tidak pernah kenal dengan nama itu di sekolah ini...

"Kami berdua tadi membolos saat jam keempat, niatnya mau kelayapan. Tapi tiba-tiba kami dicegat dengan genk itu dan –awww! Jangan tekan memar di betisku, baka!" Shukaku menjerit kesal, lalu mendelik ke arah Kyuubi. Dasar...

"Oh! Jadi Aniki membolos lagi? Tidak ingat ancaman BK kalau Aniki membolos terus akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah?! Aniki tidak lupa dengan kesangaran Tou-san dan Kaa-san, kan?" Naru melotot ke arah Kyuubi. Ngeri membayangkan kejadian waktu itu. Kyuubi kepergok pihak kepolisian sedang tawuran. Kushina dan Minato yang berada di luar negeri waktu itu sampai harus kembali untuk membebaskan putera sulungnya.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, setelahnya rumah keluarga Namikaze dihujani oleh ocehan Kushina yang bak kaset rusak serta sabetan ikat pinggang yang mengenai kulit Kyuubi dari Minato seharian. Naru bahkan dengan terhormatnya diangkat menjadi KPK oleh Minato dan Kushina. Komisi Pengawasan Kyuubi. Yah, jangan ditanya lagi berapa tingkat kealayan orangtua mereka. Yang jelas, Naru pening.

"Hey, dengar ya... kelas tadi pas jam keempat tidak ada guru, kok. Jadi kau tenang saja. Dan untuk masalah Kushina dan Minato hal itu tidak akan ketahuan kalau kau tidak nyinyir. Okay?" Naru yang melihat tingkah arogan kakaknya hanya melengos malas. Huh, sudah bonyok parah begini masih sempat-sempatnya bertingkah sok rupanya.

"Ya ya ya... jadi genk Akatsuki itu genk daerah mana? Aku tidak menyangka Akatsuki sampai bisa membuat Aniki dan kau babak belur begini. Waw... rekor!" Naru menyeringai meremehkan Kyuubi dan Shukaku. Kyuubi yang mendengarnya langsung berjengit kesal. Tabahkanlah hati Kyuubi yang mempunyai adik sarkas seperti Naru ini, Kami-sama.

"Genk yang tenar dari sekolah sebelah. Dan lagi... asal kau tahu, ya! Aku dan Shukaku bisa babak belur begini karena mereka menyerang tiba-tiba dari belakang! Kau lihat saja, mana ada tangan orang yang bisa memukulku sampai membuat memar sepanjang ini!" Kyuubi menaikkan lengan baju bagian kanannya. Menampakkan memar yang memanjang dari bagian pangkal bahu sampai ujung lengan bagian atas. Bekas pukulan benda keras dari kayu, eh?

Mata Naru sedikit membulat menyaksikan luka-luka tersebut. Dia tak menyangka bahwa kakaknya akan terluka separah ini. Entah kenapa rasa marahnya menguar kembali mengetahui perbuatan licik genk Akatsuki itu. Jadi... Akatsuki itu main keroyokan dan berlaku curang, eh? Bermain menggunakan senjata di saat lawan lengah.

"Woy, Nar! Jangan bilang kalau kau berniat membalas perbuatan mereka dalam rangka membelaku, hm? Kubetitahu ya... kau jangan sok pahlawan seperti kejadian delapan bulan lalu! Yah, memang sih waktu itu kau menang. Tapi maksudku... Akatsuki itu berbeda!" Kyuubi mengoceh panjang lebar dengan tangan yang sibuk mengompres pelipis kirinya.

"Aniki tenang saja. Aku tidak akan sudi mencampuri urusan Aniki yang konyol seperti dulu lagi..." 'kecuali kalau Aniki sampai bonyok parah begini.' Naru membatin miris. Bukannya apa, ya? Tidak mungkin kan dia membantah kyuubi secara terang-terangan? Dia masih ingin memiliki masa depan gemilang. Tapi rasa perikesaudaraannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya akan ocehan maut kyuubi.

"Yang Aniki-mu katakan benar, Nar! Kyuubi saja sampai bonyok begini. Apalagi kau yang wanita, yah biarpun hanya wanita jadi-jadi –awww! Jangan sentuh tonjok lukaku!" dan berteriak ala penyanyi seriosalah Shukaku dengan cantiknya setelah luka pada bagian bahunya ditonjok kasar dengan naru.

* * *

Suasana Suna High School begitu ramai. Anak-anak mulai berhamburan keluar menyerbu pintu gerbang. Ingin segera pulang dan bercinta dengan kasur di kamar masing-masing. Melupakan semua kepeningan setelah seharian belajar di sekolah. Sementara itu Sasuke kini sibuk berdiri diam menunggu teman-temannya yang tak kunjung keluar.

Sasuke melirik aneh objek yang berada tak jauh di sebelahnya. Perempuan berambut kuning yang kini tengah celingak-celinguk menatap ke dalam sekolah mereka. Konoha high School begitu bentuk seragamnya yang Sasuke tahu. Sasuke melengos bosan, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari anak itu. Kembali sibuk menunggu teman-temannya.

"Eum, maaf... kau tahu genk Akatsuki?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak begitu mengetahui anak yang barusan diperhatikannya kini berada lebih dekat dengannya, bahkan mengajak berbicara. Ah, mungkin mengerjai anak ini sedikit bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya dan mengisi kesenggangannya dalam menunggu?

"Hn... kenapa? Kau pacar salah satu anggota Akatsuki? Atau... kau naksir pada salah satu dari mereka?" Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi jengitan dari anak kuning itu. Haha, dasar dobe.

"Hah? Yang benar saja. Aku ke sini mencari mereka. Ingin balas dendam karena telah menghajar aniki-ku dengan cara yang licik. Cih, tidak bernyali..." Naru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil sesekali mengecek pintu gerbang yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Sementara itu Sasuke sedikit terkejut mengetahuinya. Oh, jadi kakaknya dihajar oleh Genk Akatsuki? Tunggu dulu... anak ini bilang dia akan balas dendam? Yakin? Hey, dia itu perempuan, badannya bahkan lebih kecil dan pendek dari Sasuke. Yakin ingin balas dendam?

"kau serius? Dengan badan sekecil itu?" melengkung ke bawahlah bibir Naru setelah kalimat Sasuke rampung.

"Kau meremehkanku, eh? Biarpun begini-begini sebenarnya aku salah satu anggota genk Rasengan. Yah biarpun aku selalu merahasiakannya dari teman dan guru satu sekolahan. Bisa-bisa rusak reputasiku sebagai murid berprestasi sekolah."

Rasengan? Oh, Sasuke sangat kenal dengan nama itu. Genk pembuat rusuh tertenar satu Konoha. Dan lagi tadi apa katanya? Dia siswa berprestasi? Jadi anak ini preman tapi dirahasiakan? Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan Naru lekat-lekat. Hm, sepertinya Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan seorang Namikaze Naru? Tertarik dalam artian sebenarnya.

"Kau tahu tidak mereka ada di mana sekarang? Bisa bawa aku menemui mereka?"

Setelah Naru mengatakan hal itu, seringaian remeh menguar dari raut wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tampaknya semakin bersemangat untuk berinteraksi dengan anak ini.

"Mereka sudah pulang dari tadi. Yah, kalau tempat nongkrong mereka sih aku tahu. Biasanya mereka kalau jam segini sering main di Konoha Game Center."

Naru terdiam. Konoha Game Center? Oh... baiklah, cukup berjalan sampai halte di persimpangan tak jauh dari sini, naik bis satu kali, dan sampai deh.

"Oh... begitu. Makasih, ya? Kalau begitu aku ke sana sekarang. Takutnya nanti kesorean saat sampai di rumah."

Naru mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat segera meninggalkan Suna High School.

"Hey, Kau kenal Namikaze Kyuubi?" Sasuke buru-buru mencegah sebelum Naru semakin menjauh.

Naru sukses menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik mendekati Sasuke.

"Dia aniki-ku. Yang barusan aku ceritakan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Benarkah? Jadi kau adiknya? Ah, aku teman Namikaze Kyuubi. Jadi... namamu?"

"Naru, Namikaze Naru... aku tidak menyangka kalau anak sepertimu bisa berteman dengan aniki-ku yang lumayan preman itu?" ckck, jika yang seperti itu saja Naru sebut lumayan, bagaimana yang benar-benar preman?

"Hn. Boleh... minta nomor hapemu? Ah, maksudku... boleh, kan? Yah begitulah..." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya sambil merogoh saku celana miliknya. Mengambil ponsel hitam miliknya, kemudian memberikannya ke Naru. Hah, Naru sudah sangat hafal dengan hal ini. Modus... Tapi, mungkin tidak buruk juga? Lagipula Sasuke orang yang baik, kan? Ah maksud Naru... sudahlah! Lupakan.

Naru hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum, mengambil ponsel Sasuke dan mengetikkan nomornya dengan cepat.

"Nih, sudah. Hm, kau mau ikut ke Konoha Game Center? Melihat aksiku mungkin?" Naru menyeringai sok pamer ke arah Sasuke. Dan hanya dibalas gelengan olehnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang menunggu teman-temanku. Sudah janji. Lain kali mungkin? Maksudku, bukan dalam rangka mengejar komplotan Akatsuki... janjian, hm... yah kau mengerti maksudku," Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Enggan mengatakan bahwa ia mengajak Naru kencan secara terang-terangan.

"Ya ya ya... baiklah. Lain kali... tapi kau yang traktir, ya? Ah... sudah ya? Aku buru-buru nih. Dahhh!" Naru segera berlari setelah beberapa detik melambaikan tangannya. Entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit menghangat setelah pertemuan itu. Padahal dia baru sekali bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Eh... tunggu sepertinya Naru melupakan sesuatu. Nama laki-laki yang baru saja dia temui tadi, siapa?

Sementara itu Sasuke masih memandang Naru yang sudah semakin jauh. Senyumannya tidak menghilang-hilang. Jadi Namanya Namikaze Naru? Adik dari Namikaze Kyuubi? Sepertinya... Sasuke benar-benar tertarik dengan anak itu. Ya, walaupun dia saudara kandung seoarang Kyuubi ketua genk Rasengan sangar itu.

"hey, Sas! Kenapa kau senyam-senyum begitu? Ayo pergi! Ke tempat biasa, kan?" Hidan menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. Membuat sasuke berbalik dan memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Kau tadi kenapa tidak ikut membolos bersama kami, eh? Mau mendengar cerita kami bagaimana serunya kami menghabisi Shukaku dan Kyuubi?" kali ini Itachi yang menimpali.

"Hn. Tadi ada ulangan, aku tidak bisa keluar. Lagipula, hari ini jangan ke Konoha Game Center. Kita ke markas saja, aku sedang tidak mood ke sana."

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** happy SasuFemNaru Dayyyyy! Yeay! Ya ampun saya buat oneshot dengan tema preman gini jatohnya jadi aneh maaf yahhh. Seneng deh akhirnya bisa partisipasi lagi buat event tahun ini. gomen ceritanya rada maksa. Lelah baru selesai nge-MOS adek kelas dan langsung sekolah kayak biasa mulai minggu ini gzzz, jadi aneh deh ceritanya.

Yosh, gimana pendapatnya?

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


End file.
